PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Research Education Component (REC) The overall goal of the Research Education Component (REC) is to develop the next generation of leaders in integrating basic science and clinical insights into interventions promoting reserve and resilience in late life. To accomplish this we build upon strong existing training programs in Geroscience and Biology of Aging to fill key gaps in aging research education. Specifically, the REC will coordinate delivery of aging research curriculum to early investigators across the institution (Aim 1) promoting basic and clinical science integration in reserve and resilience across the lifespan (Research Colloquia on Reserve and Resilience, Data Integration Working Group), and new interventions that support reserve and resilience in diverse populations of older adults (Intervention Development in Elderly Adults Workshop, Disparities Research Curriculum, Pilot Studies Workshop). We utilize an existing infrastructure linking scholars across the 9 funded career development programs at Duke to enhance the impact of the curriculum. Second, accessing a strong pipeline of talented early investigators, we provide individualized aging research mentorship (Aim 2) by offering mentored research experiences and professional development to up to 5 select ?Pepper Scholars? each year. Scholars create individualized professional development plans and are supported by a carefully selected mentorship team including at least 2 OAIC Core faculty. They complete research training which may include coursework, professional development workshops, or research technique tutorials from Core faculty. Regular presentation of their work in the Data Integration Working Group is mandated in order to promote basic and clinical science integration. Pepper Scholars receive salary, project, and/or professional development plan support from the OAIC. Finally, the REC is responsible for evaluating the effectiveness of aging research education across the Duke OAIC (Aim 3). Guided by educators in the Aging Center with nationally recognized expertise in curriculum development and evaluation, the REC will measure the impact of OAIC programs on Scholars' career progression using innovative evaluation methods such as nominal group sessions. Our ability to leverage institutional resources will markedly enhance the impact of the REC program. We have established a close partnership with the Duke Clinical Translational Science Award Center (CTSA) KL2 program to enhance scholar recruitment, share curriculum and resources; the Duke OAIC REC and CTSA share the same co-leader and project director to facilitate interactions. The School of Medicine offers excellent professional development programs, research leadership training, and grant-writing education and support services that will be utilized by our scholars. The support of the REC program by Duke's Leaders is demonstrated by the commitment for matching funds for REC scholars by the School of Medicine Dean and the Department of Medicine Chair, and the funding of the REC-initiated Colloquia on Reserve and Resilience by the School of Medicine Dean.